For Such a Long Time
by Yoyito
Summary: Just one moment was enough...to start our twisted game... We know that everything is...a lie... we just don't love each other...but we need each other to ease the pain...


_**Hi Yoyito here n_n this is my first fanfiction in english, i don't like drama but i was listening song "For Such a long time" by Elis, and i was sad so this came up. THis is boyx boy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don´t own Kingdom hearts...T_T**_

* * *

_**I embrace him, is so natural…all the nights we are together is the same…I hold him closer...I can feel the beating of his heart, He sleeps in my arms…for such a long time…but we know one thing…all of this…is a lie… How did this happen?... **_

_Well it started when he ask me to take care of his brother…just for one night… _

"Lea , can you look after Sora tonight?" He said smiling with that sweet face "Yeah , sure but where are you going that you can´t take him with you?" grinning at him…then…when i heard what he was saying to me, my smile dissapear…I felt…I was going to die better said something inside me die that day …

"I'm going on a date with Xion, we will have a double date with Riku and Namine" I was struggling…holding my tears… He smiled at me so sweet, he is so wonderful… "…So litlle Roxy is dating…when will you were going to tell your best friend?...How long are you dating? " He look down "No, I always think of you" I gasp

" Xion and I started to date yesterday I was going to tell you but…I saw that you have company with that friend of yours" he said very pissed...it was not my imagination, he was talking about Larxene they really hate each other…but this little things is the things that i love about him…so sincere.

"Roxy,Roxy so naive" I hugged him for one last time " Larxene just an old friend…she is insane not my type…besides she just want me to do a favor for Marluxia" Roxas had his arms wrapped in my waist and his face in my chest, that was my last time hugging him. "Marluxia? Who is Marluxia?" he looks at me "Larexene boyfriend"

He broke the hug, he was shocked our eyes meet green with blue, I love those beautiful blue eyes deep as the sea, he opened his mouth but was interrupted by Xion "Roxas, darling" She approached to Roxas, **MY Roxas,** my heart crumbles when I see her _Kissing_ my Roxas…I ran away couldn't handel the last thing I said " I will pick Sora, we will stay in my apartment" not looking back.

I found Sora in one bench, he was watching Riku and his girlfriend Namine, Sora was devastated when he found out that they were dating for a couple of weeks and Sora wasn't the same. "Sora" he didn't move "Sora are you ok?" I put my hand on his shoulder

"Sora you will stay in my apartment Roxas ask me to take care of you" He looked at me , I see the blue in his eyes just like his twin "Come with me" Sora nodded but then I see his blue eyes in the verge of tears...Namine was kissing Riku…

I felt so bad for the brunnet…I embrace him **"You know…my hearts in pain like yours"** I heard Sora silent cry and hold me tighter.

I glance at Riku he was giving me a threatening look and then I saw something worst...Roxas and Xion holing hand I noticed Roxas glance at us...I know him to well he was frozen when he look at us hugging…the only thing i did was take Sora's hand and walked away.

We reached my apartment, Sora was watching some Disney movie while I was making dinner… I listen to Sora…he was laughing, he was so cute just like his twin however they are very different. Dinner was ready, we were eating in silence.

"Thank you, Lea" I smiled "No problem kiddo" Sora and I feel the same, our hearts are aching, we feel loneliness and dead inside" Are you are going to be alright?" he said to me drinking water "I think so" I said not very sure "What about yout?"

"It has been horrible to watch Riku and Namine together…I try to not think about him with her but it hurts so much…Lea…did you ever look that one person…the one you love and do anything for him…doing all the things you want to do with him…but instead of you is another person?" Sora was crying and screaming

" IT HURTS …IT HURST SO MUCH IS LIKE…CHOKING… instead of breathing" I embrace him "I know like…choking down in the embers of a great blaze" He screamed in my chest I felt a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Why is so painful? I don't want to feel like this anymore" we hold on tighter...Sora calmed down after that, we broke the hug…

**THAT MOMENT...was the BEGGING…**

My green eyes meet his blue eyes…then…**a KISS**… So desperate, so needy…we broke for the lack of air…trying to cath air...I heard him…_"It's like a dream coming true"_ Sora said grinning…I undertstand what he means… I lift him and drag him into my bedroom.

He sits in the bed and take off his shirt "Please…be gentle **Riku**" blushing ,I smiled "**Roxas** I will never do something to hurt you, Got it memorized?"

Since that day we know…we **NEED** each other to** EASE** the **PAIN…** just that… We are not **in LOVE**… and will never be in love with each **OTHER**…because we don't see each other…

He looks at me and see **Riku** and I look at him and see **Roxas…**

* * *

**Well... what do you think? I am not sure if I continue or not... but meanwhile please read and review and let me know og my spelling errors n.n**


End file.
